Spinning
by Lizzielollipop186
Summary: LIfe is turned upside down when Hermione finds out she is pregnant and Voldemort has returned and is on a hunt for mudbloods... I own nothing.
1. Ron Must Be First

_Their hot breathe intertwined with the moans and steam that seemed to rise from their bodies. Pressed together tightly, they both realized…. They had finally reached true happiness in and with each other…_

Hermione's eyes opened slowly. The dream that formed from a perfect memory left her with a mixed feeling of happiness and lust……. And…. Nausea? Before she could stop herself she threw open her bed curtains, woke Lavender Brown, and ran for the bathroom. Hermione emptied her stomach into the toilet. She didn't know whether to be worried or confused, so she subconsciously settled for both. But she suddenly felt fine. She wondered about it, but decided to ignore it. She rose from the floor, opened the bathroom door, and braced herself to be severely yelled at by Lavender.

The same occurrence happened every morning for three weeks, and though she felt fine, Hermione decided she was better safe than sorry. She headed to Madam Pomfrey after it happened again in the middle of the third week.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be a flu or sickness at all." Madam Pomfrey told her after she had examined Hermione through and through.

"But that cant be," Hermione continued to insist, "Every morning for…… maybe two or three weeks now."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes opened as far as they could. Robotically, she asked, "Miss Granger, have you been sexually active recently?" Hermione went red. Partly because she wasn't the only patient Madam Pomfrey was tending to at the time, and partly because how dare she? How dare she ask such a personal question? Hermione was completely appalled at her decision, but this could be her secret or her health, so she decided to tell the truth.

"….yes…." she said, quietly and slowly. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Madam Pomfrey who hadn't moved an inch since she asked.

"Well," after taking a breathe as though to calm herself, Madam Pomfrey had resumed her job as a school nurse, "Well, Miss Granger….. I do believe you're pregnant…"

Hermione left the hospital wing in a daze. Thoughts kept drifting in and out of her head: _What will I tell my parents? What will I tell Dumbledore? _(And the most frightening of all), _What will I tell Ron?_

Ron was her first time, and was the father. How would he react? They were only fifteen and far from capable to take care of a child…….. but out of all those who she must tell, she knew she _must_ tell Ron first……


	2. Her Protective Sheild

"What?" Ron's voice sounded shock but Hermione heard a hint of desperation in the one- word one- syllable reaction to the news.

"I'm pre-gna-nt." Hermione, being also a bit frustrated with Ron at the moment, sounded out each sound, hoping to annoy him a bit.

After a moment of silent thinking, he spoke again, "How?"

_HOW? _Hermione's face showed the rage in her mind, _WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN, _HOW_? _

"I don't know, Ron!" She struggled to keep her voice down seeing as they were hiding behind Hagrid's hut, "Maybe it was a duck who came down, took out his wand, and with a flick of his feathers yelled 'PRODUCE A BABY WITHIN WOMB THAT WILL END UP LOOKING LIKE A MIX BETWEEN HERMIONE GRANGER AND RON FREAKING WEASELY'!"

Hermione took a few deep breathes hoping to calm herself. Ron continued to stare at the ground. Guilt coursed through his veins and kept him silent, until more question rolled up on his tongue.

"Sorry….." he suddenly felt obligated to say before he continued pounding the girl he loved with questions. "What do we do?"

Hermione felt equally as bad for yelling at him. It was his fault and she knew he was just as confused as she was.

"No," she sighed" look, Ron, _I'm_ sorry. And, to be honest, I don't know what we're going to do….. maybe we cou-"

"_There _you two are!" Harry's voice filled their ears and the inconvenience almost drove them both over the edge. But, to keep their secret, they sucked up their fury and turned to face the now running towards them Harry.

"I have been looking for you two _everywhere_! And, say, what are you doing back here anyway……. Wait I'm getting off topic. I just came down to show you this." Harry pulled a folded piece of paper out of the pocket of his robes. 'The Daily Prophet' was written across the top. Under that, another title, above a picture of a street covered in a substance that looked sickeningly like blood, read: '_His _Unsettling Message.'

Ron and Hermione made no objection to let Harry read the article out loud, (and they were actually a little relieved when he stood between them.)

"_Muggles everywhere in England are frightened by You-Know-Who's message stating that he is on a mudblood hunt and the note itself was written in the blood of a local witch's, Makenzalyn Wiake. He also left a list of witches and wizards he would be looking for so readers beware of contact with the following: Angela Ruter, Anna Stake, Pavel Scings, Domani Much, and Hogwart's student, Hermione Granger." _

Harry stopped reading. Hermione's stomach dropped. She was now being hunted by the most feared wizard who ever lived. She wouldn't be so afraid, if she wasn't sharing her body with a helpless child.

They all stayed silent for what seemed like hours. Harry shifted uncomfortably every now and then. Ron had kept slowly moving positions and gradually forming a protective shield with his arms in front of Hermione.


	3. The Three of Them

Hermione and Ron had kept their secret for four months now, and also over that four-month course, Voldemort had gotten to Pavel Scings and Domani Much. Ron and Hermione, despite a few hormone issues, were completely in love now and had decided they were going to keep the baby. But Hermione already had started a little bump, and if she was to be protected, they both knew they were going to have to tell Harry.

It was in the common room one night before they were all deciding to go to bed.

"We have to do it _now_." Ron nudged Hermione when they were on the floor working on Ron's potions assignment.

Hermione glanced up at Harry, who was laying on a couch, half reading a book, half asleep.

"Why now?" Hermione whispered back.

"_Because_," Ron began to roll out the speech he'd been waiting to recite, "He's our best friend. He'd be a lot angrier if we don't tell him." Pride washed over Ron as he watched Hermione's face and argument fade. She had given up without much of a fight. Anyone who knew Hermione knew she never procrastinated.

She sighed, shut the potions book, grabbed Ron's hand, and pulled herself up. Her legs gave out a little more with each step she took on the way to the couch across the room.

Harry had finally fallen asleep completely. Before Hermione could argue, Ron nudged him awake.

"Wha- What?" Obviously startled and disoriented, they both gave Harry a minute to focus his eyes on them. "What?" he asked a bit on the annoyed side. Hermione gave Ron that "I'm-pregnant-I-don't-have-to-do-anything-so-you-do-it" look.

Harry stayed quiet as Ron sighed and continued without complaint.

"Look, Harry," _This seemed a lot easier in my mind….._ Ron thought, not sure how to continue, so he just shut and allowed whatever came to his mind at that moment to do the talking for him, "Look, Harry, Hermione's pregnant." (Hermione automatically flushed, glancing around the room to make sure no one else had heard), "and it's my kid. We need you to help protect her. I know you would have in the first place, but now the truth is out." Ron took a breathe after saying everything in just one.

Harry stared straight at Hermione's stomach. He felt confused with a side of betrayal. _Wait….that means Ron and Hermione….. UGH! NO! GROSS!_ He couldn't stop the thoughts from flowing through his head. _Why would they wait so long to tell me? _With that thought his head snapped up at the anxious faces of his two best friends.

"How long has she been….you know…?" Harry asked, feeling as though saying the actual statement would be the utter downfall of his seemingly uncaring expression.

"About four months…" Hermione spoke up with a quiet voice, feeling the need to say something to him.

"Okay." Harry said, getting up. "Well," his voice matched his face: uncaring, as though he could just shake the whole thing off, "I'm going to bed. Night, you three."


	4. Under the School

Maybe it was just the fact he was used to the fact that Hermione was so fat because there was another person in there, but Harry seemed to be back on board with his friends. Though Hermione seemed to not be coping with it well. Any day now her and Ron's baby would be born. The nine month mark had finally arrived, and Hermione was not as accepted as she used to be…..

Over that course, Anna Stake and Angela Ruter had been caught and killed by Voldemort, leaving only one person on the list. When Ron couldn't be there with Hermione, Harry would be. At night, Ron had been paying Ginny behind Hermione's back to watch over her as she slept. Guarding Hermione became a full-time job, but the precautions were necessary.

Little did she know, though, that after potions class that day, her life would never be the same….

"Granger," Snape's voice came from behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they quickly tried to escape the dungeons, "I need to see you a moment." Hermione turned to find Snape motioning her into his classroom.

"We'll wait for you right here." Ron's warm whisper hit her ear, giving her a certain sense of reassurance. Feeling as though she was invincible, she walked back into the room where Snape waited.

The cold that was always the way to describe the dungeons het her hard, but she kept walking forward. Snape waited at his desk with a disturbing look of cleverness on his face, but Hermione pressed on.

"Please," Snape's voice did not match the certain look of happiness on his face, "take a seat."

Hermione said nothing, but did as she was told.

"Now, since you _are _the brightest girl in my class," _despite choices you've made _Snape thought, glancing at her stomach, "I though you could help me to figure out what this ingredient is." He held up a small glass of a black liquid. "I've lost the label, you see, and I just need you to taste it." Hermione's thoughts and eyes flickered in fear to her baby. Seeing the fear, Snape piped up, reassuring, "No, no, no….it won't hurt the baby. Just taste it please." Snape thrust the glass at her. Hermione took it, though not too willingly.

She smelled the liquid. It smelled pleasantly like peaches. With one last glance at her stomach, she took a gulp of the contents of the glass.

Before she could say anything she began to sway. The light faded in and out of her barely conscience mind. Snape pulled out his wand to shut and lock the doors. Hermione had fallen from her chair and onto the floor.

Snape picked up the barely small girl, which turned out to be a harder task than he thought. He balanced the pregnant fifteen year old on his shoulder, took his wand, and shot three blasts of green fire at the floor boards. The square of wood which he had been standing on began to sink under the school.


	5. The Room with a Bed

It was the tugging sensation at her wrists that woke her up. Hermione's eyes were barely open before she knew something was horribly wrong. She felt the need to scream as her eyes really opened so she could see the room around her. In a corner she saw a rather large bed. In another corner, she could see a crib, and in the last corner yet to see, she saw a young man, looking to be in his early twenties, chained to the wall by his wrists also. Hermione would have automatically assumed he had been her kidnapper, if he wasn't covered in blood.

He was staring at her. Mainly at her stomach…..

"What…..what's your name…?" Though it was quiet, his voice broke the silence and startled her.

She gulped, and answered him in a shaking voice, "Hermione Granger."

He said nothing again. Just looked at her stomach again, then at the crib in the corner.

"Well," Hermione began to demand, still shaking, "aren't you going to tell me your name?" A single tear fell down her cheek, waiting for him to answer.

His head snapped up so he could read her eyes. Slowly, he answered.

"Angela Ruter." He held her eyes for a moment before, again, shifting his eyes back and forth between the crib in the corner, and the baby within Hermione.

The name sounded familiar to Hermione. Then, it made sense!

"Angela Ruter!" she began to yell before she could stop herself. "From the news paper! Everyone thinks you're dead!"

He didn't bother to look in her eyes again. Just replying to her stomach, "Do they now? Well………as good as dead, I guess… So it's you."

Hermione didn't know what to make of the random remark at the end of his statement. _So it's me? So it's me _what?

"What are you talking about?" she asked, now following his example of glancing between her baby and the crib.

"Well," he began softly, "I do believe you are the missing piece." Before she could even try to figure out what he meant, he explained for her, "I've been wondering why he had a crib down here. And well…well now I know why."

Hermione's eyes widened. It now clicked in her mind also. _Voldemort can't take our baby, _she thought furiously. Now the tears really flowed. Angela didn't stop her. He let her sob violently. And she was quite content with doing it without interruption.

Hermione cried for three hours straight. She had every right to. Angela had drifted in and out of sleep during this time. He was Hermione's only glimmer of hope at the moment. She knew Ron was looking for her, but he would have no idea where to look.

As Hermione began to leave the initial "shock of it all" stage, she started to seep into the sulking depression stage. Especially when everything really began to fit together. Hermione had found the truth behind why a bed was put in the room also. Voldemort wanted more little children, so he stuck a boy and a girl in a room with a bed.


	6. Hello Merci

"You know," Hermione started to ask Angela, "I hope I have a daughter."

After only a week of knowing him, locked in a room, and chained to a wall, Hermione had formed a friendship with him, and also kept her theory about the bed a secret…

"You know," Angela made an effort to make a pointing gesture, "I bet you do. And she'll be pretty."

Hermione sighed a little. Out of both grief, and excitement. Grief because she really wanted to see Ron. Excitement because she knew any day, she would have a baby.

After a moment of silence, Hermione felt a wetting sensation where she had been waiting for it to be. She gasped and began to thrash. She let out a quiet, but intense cry.

"Oh, my God," Angela asked from his corner, "What's wrong?"

"The-" Hermione gasped for air, "The baby!"

"What?" Angela tried to get up, but fell back to the earth within seconds.

Hermione could tell that the baby was coming fast. Too fast. She could feel the head of the baby at her opening. She began frantically kicking her legs until she finally got her panties loose enough to kick off. During the kicking, her skirt had thankfully got bunched up, therefore she was open to give birth.

She hadn't frankly planned any of this, but she at least knew somewhat of what to do. She began pushing with all her might. Screaming as she did so. The pain became too much. She began thrashing violently until-

-_CRACK-_

Her chains broke free from the wall. She now had her hands back, but was a little too busy to care right then.

Angela felt helpless. He had just kept repeating "Push!" but he knew it didn't help much.

Hermione screamed and with one last push, she felt an amazing sense of relief. And, the sound almost brought tears to her eyes, the sound of another scream. A small, innocent scream. Hermione's now free hands scooped up the baby and carried it to the large bed. Angela was equally as relieved. He sat silently, watching the mothering instinct take over Hermione.

"Angela?" Hermione asked in a strained voice, "slide that broken piece of mirror over."

Angela did so, making it land right at the foot of the bed. Hermione gently bent down, picked it up, and sliced though the umbilical cord.

"Hello, Merci." She coed to the baby softly.


	7. Children for Me

Hermione had fallen asleep in the big bed with her daughter in her arms again. This had happened every night for the last six months, since she was born. All that time, someone had been using magic to give them food at regular times. No one had ever actually come into the room. Hermione always knew, though, that Voldemort was behind everything. Snape must have been on his side too…

It was on Merci's six-month-old birthday that _he _had finally entered the room.

By this time, also, Hermione had worked and worked until she could finally free Angela from his chains. Despite having just met him under circumstances of force…Hermione, without even being completely aware of it, gradually got closer and closer to him. Hermione had never wished for it to be this way…but Angela was also helping to raise baby Merci.

"So…" Angela said to Hermione, as she was waking up. "What did you say Merci's dad's name was?" he helped Hermione up before taking the still-sleeping Merci to her crib.

"Ron Weasley." Hermione said without trouble. After six months of isolation, she had gotten used to not being around Ron, though she still missed him dearly.

"And," Angela continued again, pulling the blanket over the little girl, "red hair and freckly face?"

"Yeah…." Hermione walked back to the big bed, knowing Angela was close behind her. She knew what he was getting at, but didn't stop him when he proceeded to go into explanation.

"Well…" Angela continued, feeling a bit awkward, "she doesn't look a thing like him. I know she's young yet, but at six months shouldn't she begin to look something like her-"

The wall which once held their chains broke. Rock and debris flew everywhere, narrowly missing the baby's crib. Merci woke with a scream. Angela threw himself over Hermione to protect her. Dust covered the room and Merci kept on screaming.

Coughing and choking, Hermione got up and ran to the crib. Merci was unharmed but certainly quite angry for the startling awakening.

"So," said an eerie, crawling voice. The sound made all who was in the room flinch. Even Merci stopped crying. The voice continued, but never moved from the whole where there once was a wall, "I believe the child is now halfway to it's first birthday. I am here to tell you two of your new jobs."

When the dust had cleared and the two could see properly, what they saw burned into their memories forever…

Voldemort stood, sneering as best he could, what with his odd snake-look. His eyes were focused solely on Hermione and the now silent child in her arms. Hermione and Angela could not bring themselves to speak. It was either fear or disbelief that kept their tongues, but Voldemort jumped at the chance to speak.

"You two _do_ make an "Adorable" couple, as Severus told me you would. And your child shows it." He used his head to gesture to Merci. "You two will make many more children for me."


	8. For Hours on End

Hermione continued to stare at Voldemort. Not with fear, but now with a certain disgust. Hermione's theory was right. Her anger caused her to speak.

"How _dare _you?" she screamed, clutching Merci closer, "I can't make a child by force. I _especially _couldn't have a child that wasn't mine." She gulped, though Voldemort said nothing. He simply pursed his lips in thought.

As if his mind had suddenly come back together, Voldemort spoke out of nowhere.

"Ah," he hissed, "but you already have. Mr. Ruter solved this puzzle before you did, Miss Granger. Notice how 'Merci' _doesn't_ look a thing like who you thought her father was. In fact, give her a couple more years, and you'll also notice that she will start to look a lot like Mr. Angela Ruter…"

Voldemort smiled as he watched Hermione and Angela's faces figure out his convoluted sentence at the same time. This truth couldn't be real…. They both glanced back at Merci, who seemed to now look even more like Angela. Hermione gulped and faced her pain.

"What are you saying?" Her voice was strained, but strong.

Voldemort laughed a hearty laugh before answering, "Have you, Miss Granger, not seen what magic can do? You may have shared a bodily experience with Weasley, but that doesn't mean she's his. Though, I can see where you were confused. You, as far as I know," he winked, as Hermione shuddered, "have _not _shared such a moment. But I learned something: I learned how to use magic to get a young girl pregnant with another man's genes." He laughed even harder, sucking up all of Hermione's pain.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She looked, again, at Merci, who was now sleeping peacefully. This was not her true love's daughter. This was the work of an evil wizard who created a mistake within Hermione's body and mind.

"And," Voldemort continued, his voice startling Hermione, "I bet you would like to know why I chose Mudbloods." He waited for a moment as though he expected either of them to reply. When they didn't, he continued, "Well, I have a theory. If you take two imperfections, could you create sheer perfection? I am planning to see that. I chose five mudbloods. Two female, three male. I went through the first three people, but they weren't good enough for the position. And then I got to the bottom of my list. 'Young, bright Hermione J. Granger' and 'Azkaban ex-prisoner Angela S. Ruter'. Opposites attract, you know? So, now, you two must to continue to create my army of perfect witches and wizards. When they turn the proper age of 14 years of age, I will take them. Enjoy your stay!" Voldemort hissed a laugh, and with a wave of his wand, apparated out of the area, and fixed the wall.

Hermione did not wait to start sobbing. She gently laid Merci back in the crib, then proceeded to her original corner. Head in hands, she cried nonstop for hours on end.


	9. Through his Voice

Ron was again pacing his room. The steady movement kept him thinking. He knew in the back of his mind she was okay, but he knew it was a bit foolish to think that way. Right now, he was to have a baby in one arm, and his true love in the other.

And what of the baby? Where was the child Hermione was to bear for them? Hermione had been due any day during the time when she was taken. The grief suddenly doubled as he realized he had barely given any thought to the baby since the time Hermione was taken.

_Why couldn't I just stay at Hogwarts over the summer? _He thought furiously to himself. _I probably would have found her by now. Dammit…_

"Ron?" Harry walked through the door, completely throwing Ron off from his thoughts.

Harry was granted permission by Dumbledore and Uncle Vernon to stay with the Weaselys over the whole summer. Partly because he had people who actually cared for him there, and partly because he was to be there as moral support for Ron. No one had taken it particularly well that Hermione had vanished.

For the first time in his whole life, Ron cursed magic.

(BACK TO HERMIONE. JUST THOUGHT PEOPLE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW RON WAS DOING….anyway…..)

Hermione sat in her corner, no longer crying, but in a retreated depressed state. She would never know how to take the knowledge she had received from Voldemort.

"So," Angela spoke up for the first time in literally days. (Six days of silence, to be exact.) Hermione looked up slowly as her own gesture for him to continue, "So, you're apparently a pretty talented student."

Angela smiled awkwardly. Hermione sighed.

"Talent's not something you can learn." She replied with a very scratchy rasp to her voice.

She had her own questions, though, for Angela. She would not give him the chance to speak before she did.

"So, you were in Azkaban…" She said to him, staring directly into his eyes. Her look gave him shame, so to avoid it, he went back to staring at the bed he was sitting on. Hermione continued, "What did you do?"

He continued staring at the bed as he answered slowly.

"I raped a young muggle. Before they could throw me in the muggle prison, the Dementors got to me." His shame showed through his voice.


End file.
